


Valentines Day (With fantastic friends)

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Love, Valentines, Virgil is lonely, lol tricked ya, more valentines, platonic dukexiety - Freeform, remus is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Virgil is feeling lonely, but Valentines isn't just about romance.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Valentines Day (With fantastic friends)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title again, I know I suck at titling stuff  
> Tricked ya! More valentines content, this time platonic  
> TW: Remus

Virgil leaned against his locker and snorted. 

_Ugh. All these couples, being all mushy. Valentines day sucks._

"Laughing at the stupid couples?" Remus popped up and tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Look, at them, so stupid. Look!" He pointed excitedly. "My brother and Dee are kissing again! We should dump water on them, or drop beetles down their shirts!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty tame for you, Remus. You're getting good at internalizing those thoughts."

"Yeah, I have, especially since my first thought was peel the skin off their lips so they can't kiss at all, and all they can do is stare longingly like the album cover of that band you like, and if they try it'll be all bloody and gross-"

"-Okay, stop." Virgil clapped a hand over Remus's mouth.

"But aren't they gross! we're the only sensible ones here!"

"... yeah." Virgil watched Logan and Patton absently wander the halls, hand in hand. 

_Sensible. Lonely, but smart; with no chance of getting hurt._

Remus glanced over, and saw the disappointment on Virgil's face. He might be aro, but goddamnit, if he wouldn't give Virgil the best Valentines day ever! 

That night, just as it started to get dark, Virgil heard the doorbell. Opening the door, he was confronted with a grinning Remus. 

"Please tell me I won't die or something if I take another step."

"Nope, you're safe! C'mon!" He grabbed Virgil by the arm and dragged him to the park. A blanket sat on the mostly-dirt, and Remus plopped down onto it, holding an arm out to Virgil. He tentatively took it, and sat down. 

"So, what's all this about?" 

"It's Valentines!" Remus said excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm your Valentine! You like stars, so we'll look at them, and listen to that screamy music, and I got skittles!"

"W-what? Where did all of this come from, why are you doing this?" Virgil stared at him, confused.

Remus' tone changed. "You were lonely. I saw you watching the couples. I still think that shit's nasty, but you wanted a Valentine, so here I am!"

"I don't need a valentine." Virgil said coldly, turning away.

"Yes you do. Even if it's just me. I saw how you looked at Roman and Dee, you liike them, dontcha?" Remus poked the purple-haired teen in the side. 

"Shut the fuck up." Virgil turned back. "Let's just play some music and cuddle, okay? It's freezing out here." He leaned in.

"Skittle?"

"Definitely. You know, you are an actual idiot."

"Hrm?" 

"It's eleven at night in February, and we're on a blanket in the park."

"It's all part of my natural stink."

"Guess so." 

And they cuddled closer, and while a part of Virgil still ached for romance, the rest of him was just happy to have a friend like Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, have a wonderful Valentines, no matter if its romantic, platonic, familial, or self love! Roast me if I screwed up!


End file.
